Don't Start Boys
by Giselle2013
Summary: The girls are captains of the softball team. The boys are the captains of the baseball team. They attend Forks High School and all the men there are super sexist. Its senior year can they make it out without killing each other? Dark; original pairings
1. Chapter 1

I took a deep breath in and said, "Well girls first day back in hell."

My two best friends and I are now standing in front of the horrid place that we call Forks High School. You see this town has been here since the 1800s and back then men were above women. This town is so small and traditional that people here still believe that, well some people. My dad and Alice's and Rosalie's parents believe otherwise. Alice and Rosalie are sisters adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. It is funny how the couple chosen two of the complete opposite girls. Rosalie is tall with legs that go on for miles, long blonde hair, somewhat tan skin, piercing blue eyes, and incredibly beautiful. Don't get me wrong Alice is beautiful but unlike Rosalie she's short with short black hair, pale skin, and gray eyes. Oh and she's beyond hyper. The Cullen's may seem old fashioned by how Esme, Mrs. Cullen, stays at home to cook and clean and Carlisle, Mr. Cullen, is a doctor for the hospital but little does people know that Esme writes cook books. The parents taught Alice and Rosalie that no matter what, women are equal to men. Charlie, my dad, taught me the same thing being the chief of police that he is.

Ever since I started school here I hated it, all of my teachers have been sexist. If there were women teachers then everything was good but mainly all of Forks teachers were men. Rude men really. The only thing that kept me here was the Cullen's. Having Alice's positive attitude and Rosalie's protectiveness helps keep you sane in this secluded town.

"Don't worry Bella. It's our last year here then college!" Alice said with a hop.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at Alice's excitement and sat down at our normal table outside then said, "Yeah and it's a good thing we all sent out forms to the same schools."

I smiled at that and sat next to her while Alice jumped to her seat. Us three just couldn't part from each other even though we have different interests. Alice wants to be a fashion designer, Rosalie hopes to open her own car repair shop, and I just want to be an English teacher. But the one thing besides being girls and all that other stuff is our love for softball. Charlie taught us how to play because when he was in high school he was captain of the baseball team. So the sport became our bonding activity (even though Alice insists that shopping is our bonding activity). On freshman year all three of us wanted to try out for the boy's baseball team since there wasn't a team for the girls, but the coach refused to have us on his team. Enraged both Charlie and Carlisle went to the principal and demanded for us to be on the team. After all of Charlie's and Carlisle's threats the principal told them that if they can find enough girls to be on a girl's softball team then he'll allow it. I guess he didn't expect us to find people fast because the next day he was gapping like a fish in shot of us playing on the field.

"Oh no douche alert." I heard Rose say under her breath. My eyes narrowed at what she was looking at. Edward Masen, Emmett McCarty, and Jasper Whitlock the three most horrid boys in the entire school who love to target us. Emmett has curly brown hair, brown eyes, dimples (the only thing adorable about him says Rosalie), and is HUGE. When I mean HUGE I mean muscular beyond any high school boy not fat. Jasper has shaggy blonde hair, hazel eyes, lean body, and very tall. He stays quiet most of the time and just watches his friends but he occasionally talks. Edward— the boy that will make you really aggravated— has messy bronze hair that's so damn touchable, penetrating green eyes, muscular body. He also has that damn crooked smile that he shows every time he says something provocative. Yet the worst thing about them is that they are the stars of the baseball team.

I glared when I noticed them coming our way. _Great fucking great_.

"Fuck." Well there goes Alice's happy mood.

"Hello ladies." Emmett said while wiggling his eyebrows. If I didn't dislike him I would have laughed.

"Fuck off." Rose said with as much venom she could.

"Mmm I love them feisty."

"Go to hell. We don't need you guys to be fucking near us."

Pointedly ignoring her Emmett said, "Babe you wanna go behind those belchers and be my catcher?"

She curled her lip. "Please, I bet your dick is smaller than my pinky. Come on girls lets go."

With a glare Rosalie walked off without waiting for me and Alice. I just rolled my eyes and got up with Alice to walk away but I felt a hand grab me.

"What the—." I looked up to the owner of the hand and glared.

"Where are you going?" Edward said with his damn smirk plastered on his face.

"Get your hand off of me." I said slowly with a hard glance.

I felt a tug on my other hand and turned to Alice's small form trying to pull me to her. Even though Alice is small she is fucking strong. Edward just stared at her and pulled back which made Alice pull.

"I'm _not_ a rag doll people!" I said after the third round of their pulling. _Damn my arms are starting to hurt_.

As Alice was about to pull me, using as much of her strength, Edward let go off my hand and then I can crashing down on poor unexpected Alice. I heard Edward and Emmett laughing and glared at them. While I got up I felt the eyes of bystanders on me and just to block the embarrassment I help Alice up.

"You ok?" I asked. I'm pretty sure she wasn't used to having a 115 girl on top of her.

"Yeah." She laced her arm through mine and walked away from the laughing jackasses. When I heard them call our names I just lifted my arm and flashed the bird at them. Only to hear, "You wish!" from Edward.

That's the worst thing about the school. Teenage boys. Mainly all of them are stuck up assholes that thinks women should do anything they tell them to do. I can only count boys the who aren't like that on two hands. Now isn't that sad? One of my friends, Angela, is dating one of them and his name is Ben Chesney. For me and my girls we have no chance of dating in this town since we have all the boys that are dick wads. And the kings of the dick wads are Emmett, Edward, and Jasper. They make it their job to get under our skin. They also teas us on how we don't date. Well as far as they know we don't date. Wink, wink. So they decide to call us the lesbians since they swear on their grave that they saw us 'doing it' in my room. Ridiculous right?

The bell rang signaling to go to first period. Good thing I already got my schedule. I was glad to have Rose with me in stupid health class. Looking around the room I notice the annoying Jessica, dumb ass Mike, and— oh god help me— Emmett.

"Rose, Emmett at 12 o clock." I said casually trying not to get her freaked out. I saw the tension ease back into her shoulders and watched as she glanced to her left.

"Oh fuck." She said under her breath.

The class pasted by going over our syllabus and glares from the teacher trying to intimidate us. Yeah not working fellow. Then all of a sudden it was fourth period and I'm already wanting to bang my head repeatedly on this desk. I heard Alice laugh at me and I glared at her. It was already bad enough that I was alone in second period class. When the bell rang I bolted to the door with Alice hot on my heels.

"Slow down! My little legs can't handle it." Alice said with laughter in her tone.

"Yeah well I want to get in line before all the good food is gone. You do know we're going to have a rough practice?"

Our girls' softball coach, Ms. Trip, is worthless. The poor woman didn't know a single thing about softball, so we have Esme coach us to Ms. T's relief. We keep it on the DL because if the principal finds out he'll be beyond pissed. I really don't understand why but Alice said that it'll be better to be quiet about it. You never go against Alice because in the end she's always right. I knew we wouldn't get caught since none of the male teachers or the principal come to our games so our secret is safe.

Once I finally got to the line I smelled the greasy food they feed us and grabbed fries, water, and an apple just to seem healthy. I noticed Alice grabbing a burger, fries, cookies that are always squishy, and a Capri sun.

"Greasy foods today?" I asked her.

She raised her eyebrow and looked at my fries. I held up my apple and said, "I balanced mine out."

She just rolled her eyes and grabbed a banana.

"Happy?"

"Very."

Grinning we walked to our regular table where we saw Rose yelling at a freshman boy. After we sat down he left with a frown.

"Geeze Rose. Already yelling at freshmen, is that a new record?" Alice said with a smirk.

"I can't help it! They are the most perverted people in the school and they don't know that I don't bow to them." Rose violently stabbed a defenseless lettuce and shoved it in her mouth.

"Aww Rose what did that lettuce ever do to you?" I said feigning disapproval.

"Shut up, you know I have anger issues."

"That's why we signed you up for those anger management classes last year." I smile at the memory.

"Yeah still trying to figure out how to get revenge on y'all."

"Rose you know you can't do that! You love us too much." Alice said putting on her wide eye face.

The rest of the lunch period flew by with food throwing, depressed freshmen, and laughing. I met up with Angela to go to AP Biology. Oh joy! I thought sarcastically. When we walked into the class we saw a lady not Mr. Banner. I shot Angela a confused look and her face mirrored mine.

"Who's that?" Angela asked as we sat down on one of the many black top tables.

I shrugged my shoulders and examined the new teacher. She had vibrant red hair and deep green eyes, her facial features were sharp and somewhat muscular body. The only creepy thing about her is her smile. It was as if she knew all of our secrets. She was dressed in a green shirt, brown waist high skirt, had silver leaf earrings, and a brown vine head band that's pulling back her red hair. The second bell rang snapping me out of my stare.

"Hello class, I'm Mrs. Cooper," The red head said smirking, "Now I want all of you to gather your stuff and walk to the back of the class we have assign seating in here."

In tune we all grabbed our bags and headed to the back where I noticed Edward smiling at me. In return I walked to the wall further away from him with Angela glaring at him.

"In this desk are Eric and Lauren…." And so one she went. Angela got lucky by how she is sitting with Ben.

"And in the back desk are Isabella and Edward." Mrs. Cooper said. That made the whole classroom be quite, waiting for the drama to unfold.

"What?"

**Alright here is the first chapter in my new story. I hope you like it! Now please tell me what you think and click that little review button or tap the button for those on their IPods. You know you want to click that mesmerizing button:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Song choice: Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner**

"What?" I said disbelieving.

Mrs. Cooper just turned around pretending that she didn't hear me. Great just great.

Slowly I walked to the table and sat on the chair near the isle and scooted it far away from the seat next to me as possible. I heard Edward sit down and felt his stare. Oh please let this class fly by!

"As you can tell I want to mixed you all up. Not separate you from male and female. These seats are what you're going to sit in for the rest of the year." My eyes widen. NO!

The rest of the class passed by torturously slow and I tried so hard not to look at Edward. The bell ranged making me shoot out of my seat and run to the hall way.

"Bella!" I looked back to see Angela running to me. Whoops!

"Sorry."

"Did he stab you with a pencil or what? I swear you were quicker than the time Amy got a nose bleed."

I cracked a smile at the first part, "No he didn't, and I just couldn't stand to be in there any longer."

"Man just your luck that you had to sit next to him."

"Tell me about it."

"Well I got to go left for Coach Riley's class. I swear if he keeps giving Mike those glory looks I'm going to shoot myself." Angela said while walking the opposite direction.

"I pity you!" I yelled after her.

"Hello Bella." I looked to my left to see the giant Emmett. Ok what's with them and bugging me today?

"What do you want?" My voice sounded cruel even to me.

"Aww Bella why so mean?"

"Maybe it's the fact that you went into the girl's locker room and stole mine, Alice's, and Rosalie's shirts and bras. By the way when am I getting mine back?"

He boomed with laughter earning some stares. Great now they have proof I talk to him.

"Sorry Bella, Edward has yours." He wiggled his eyebrows. Shooting a look of disgust at him I walked into my Spanish class.

Like in all of my classes, besides Biology, the boys were in the front and all the girls in the back. I sat between Alice and Rose. It was the only class we had together which is a good thing. The bad thing is that the three douche bags also had this class with us. After Mr. Gonzales was done with the whole glaring at the girls and praising of the boys baseball team, he left to go to the 'bathroom'. You see he has this whole obsession with afternoon chats with the coaches so he'll just leave his class leaving, the one and only, dick wads to 'watch' us. All of us girls ignored the boys with the exception of Lauren jumping into Tyler's lap. What a whore. I looked over at Edward, Emmett, and Jasper to see them jacking poor Eric's brownie. Eric was nice, a little nerdy but still nice.

"Bella are you listening?" Alice asked.

"Uh what did you say?"

"I said do you want to go to the movies and see Toy Story 3 or what?"

I brightened immediately. "Alice you know you don't even have to ask because I love Toy Story and you'll drag me there anyways!"

"True but its proper to ask you."

"Sure, sure. You say that now." I said with a smile.

"Bella don't say anything you'll regret." Rose said putting on a fake disapproving look.

"OH I'm shaking in my boots." I put my hands together, tilted my head, and shook my body side to side while looking at Rosalie.

That earned a playful glare from both of them. Alice then said, "Oh you're so going to—."

She was cut off by Jasper throwing his brownie at her head. We sat there frozen watching the not all the way cooked brownie fall from her head. Furious and red faced, Alice jumped up. I coward even though I knew her anger wasn't aimed at me.

"What the hell was that for?" She growled. Alice can be very vicious if you provoke her to the extreme.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Eric was the one who threw it." Jasper said calmly. Alice's death rays moved towards Eric. Poor boy looked like he shit himself. Her gaze turned back to Jasper. I glanced at Rosalie to see her reaction. She turned to look at me asking me with her eyes, "How badly will Jasper die?"

I just shrugged my shoulders and looked back to see Alice grabbing Emmett's brownie and shoving, smearing it across Jasper's face. We all stared with mouths hanging. When we were mad at the boys we never went to anything physical just verbal so what Alice did is a shocker.

"Señorita Cullen, principal's office now." Mr. Gonzales said with a disapproving look. Figures, he comes in right as Alice does that.

"But Señor Gonzales Jasper threw it at her first." Rosalie said coming to Alice's defense.

"I don't care who threw it first, Señorita Cullen to the office now." He said with a stern look. Both Alice and Rosalie stood up collecting their stuff and Señor Gonzales noticed.

"Only Alice Cullen." He said with a sigh. Rosalie flopped back down and crossed her arms. "Señor Whitlock do you need to go to the bathroom?"

Jasper wiped his eyes and nodded following Alice.

"Don't do anything stupid." I silently begged.

**APOV**

Ugh! How can someone as attractive as Jasper be so….so… so infuriating! I felt his gaze on my back so I turned around making sure that we weren't anywhere near our Spanish class and slapped Jasper in the face.

"You, Jasper Whitlock, are a jackass." My face was probably as red as Bella's face when she's embarrassed. He just stared at me gaping. I bet you didn't see that coming cowboy!

He was just standing there like the retard he is and I got annoyed and kept walking. About 30 seconds later I hear his footsteps.

"You know it's not nice to slap." He said back into his cool façade.

"Does it look like a give a fuck. Plus I'm pretty sure it isn't awesome to have stuff thrown at you."

**(A/N: Don't ever throw food at Alice. She will kill you in your sleep.)**

"So I've always thrown shit towards you." Well that bit is true. I really needed to get away from him he's really started to annoy me.

"It was never food." Ah girls bathroom! I inwardly rejoiced and made a bee line to it.

"Aren't you suppose to go to the principal's office Miss Cullen?" He said noticing my sudden change in direction.

"Please, Mr. Gonzales won't even remember he even sent me." Why won't he go away?

"Unless someone reminds him." Jasper said with a smirk. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would." Damn smirk and beautiful eyes and glorious hair and face covered in chocolate…

I had to think of something, anything to say so he wouldn't tattle on me like a 5 year old. The last thing I need is Carlisle finding out and taking away my credit card. It's my third favorite person in the world after Bella and Rose. Hey at least I care for them before my card.

Reluctantly I asked, "What do you want?"

His smirk turned into a toothy grin. "Oh hmm well that's a shock I don't know what to ask."

Liar. I cocked an eyebrow making my expression say "I don't believe one word that came out of that lovely mouth".

"Ok maybe you will let me take you out on a date."

"No Jasper— wait what?" Am I dead? In a different universe? Did Bella accidently knock me out? WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED! I'm pretty sure I'm going crazy. Jasper Whitlock is my enemy. A hunky enemy. Shut up minnie me. NEVER!

"Hello earth to Alice." Jasper waved his hand in front of my shocked face.

"What?" I repeated breathlessly.

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

"You're kidding?" Seriously who is this man?

"No ma'am." Oh he pulled out the southern charm! I can't resist.

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars_

Ah saved by B.O.B. I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket to see Rosalie calling. I turned my back to Jasper and literally high tailed it to the bathroom. Can't come in here without getting caught, what now!

"Hello?" I said when I made myself comfortable inside one of the stalls.

"Where you at? Did you go to the office?" Rosalie asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm in the girl's bathroom, there's no way I'm going to get in trouble with dad for _this._" I replied.

"Yeah, Gonzales already left to the teachers' lounge needing another cup of coffee. It's a wonder that he doesn't go to the bathroom a lot."

"Well what do you think I should do? Wait in the nasty bathroom or…"

"You could go to your car, but make sure Mrs. Cope doesn't notice you."

"Ok. Oh I have to tell you and Bella something when I see you at softball. It's about Jasper."

"You can't tell me now?"

"No because I'm pretty sure Mr. Gonzales will come back any second now."

"Grr fine. Bye." I snapped the phone shut and opened the stall. I really didn't want to stay in here for another 45 minutes. No offence to the custodians but this place doesn't look like it's been cleaned. It had bits of toilet paper on the ground, the sink has something pink all over it, and someone clogged one of the toilets. Yeah girls can be nasty. Then I remembered Jasper. Is he still out there waiting? He was supposed to go clean up so is he in the boy's bathroom? I hesitated but cracked the door anyways. No one in sight, I sighed in relief. Now to get to the car without anyone seeing…

BPOV 40 minutes and a period later…

Finally 7th period softball! One of my teammates, Kailey, and I started walking to the locker room to get changed after 6th period. We haven't played a game together since the end of last year. It would be a lie to say that I wasn't excited. I headed to my locker after waving bye to Kailey and a see you on the field. My blue jeans got removed for shorts, my t-shirt for a tank top, and my converse for cleats. I grabbed my glove, bat, and helmet and started towards the field. I noticed only three freshmen out there looking completely confused. Hopefully we can use them. Alice came up from behind me and put a hat on top of my head.

"Uh why am I wearing a hat?"

"As you can tell the sun is out and we don't need you burning that white skin of yours."

"It's not white it's just a light cream color."

"Sure it is."

"Psh you have no room to talk. You're paler than me!"

"But you have the worst luck." She smiled. I pushed her and looked up to see Rose smirking at us.

"Bella you know you can't deny having bad luck thrust upon you." Rosalie said smiling.

"Shut up you guys." It totally sucks by how I know it's true. I've practically broke mainly every bone in this body. It's pretty stupid how I did it to! Like how I was doing a foot fight with Alice when we were young and ended up breaking my big toe. To this day I still don't understand how my bone broke just by hitting the heel of Alice's foot because she wasn't even kicking very hard. Whatever, I'm probably going to die by the age of 20.

"Hey Girls!"

The team turned around to see Esme walking towards us with Ms. Trip behind her. Esme's smiling face could bring anyone out of their bad mood and bring the opposite sex down to their knees. Yeah she has power over other male coaches but she rarely uses it.

"Hello Coach Esme!" we all said in happiness.

"Ok girls lets stretch and then we can start some tryouts with the new girls." Esme said and rubbed her hands together. All the girls turned towards where me, Alice, and Rose were standing waiting for us to start. Being the leaders that we are we started counting and stretching out arms, legs, inner thighs, calves, and other various places all in sync. When we were done we all ran around the fence line three times and then paired off throwing. Esme ended up pulling the three girls out and work with them on their batting while we worked the field. It was a slow first day. Rosalie was the catcher, Alice was the pitcher, and I was on first base. Those were always our spots everyone else always rotated but us. As Angela, who is at 2nd base, bent down to retrieve a grounder I heard a wolf whistle. I looked to my left to see three of the douche bag boys from the baseball team.

"Hey Ang do you always tease boys? You shouldn't be sticking that ass of yours when men are present. I think we should tell Ben about this." The red head said. I think his name is Harris. I could tell Angela was trying not to cry. She was always so sensitive. When I noticed this I got ticked off. Gosh Rosalie has been rubbing off on me.

"Go back to your own field _boys_." I said as calmly as possible while I watched the ball so that if it flew my way I wouldn't be hit by it.

"Tsk, tsk Bella was I talking to you? I don't think so. Now Ang you should come over here so I can get you sweaty properly."

"Dude don't the Masen hear you talk to her like that." I heard the scrawny black haired boy, Lucas, whisper.

"Look Harris you better leave Angela alone or I'll make sure you get this ball shoved down your throat."

"Bella you really need to learn your manners when a man is present. You don't want to get hit now do you?" Harris said with a smirk. I flinched. Memories tried to flood through but I repressed them with anger. I threw down my glove and sprinted towards the basterd. Strong arms stopped me with such forced I felt like I was going to fall back. I saw Harris leaning his head back in laughter with his two goons behind him chuckling. "Really Bella? How can a girl like you hurt me?"

"Why don't you say that later when I have my fucking bat hitting you skull." I hissed at him. I was never this violent Harris just pushed a button no one else dared to push. Yet what I would like to know is how much did he know? Well he knew enough apparently. I was about to elbow whoever was holding me back but I noticed the huge ring on the woman's finger and figured Esme was holding me back. I didn't have the heart to hurt Esme so I just stood there glaring daggers at them. For the first time I wished I had the power to shoot daggers or something sharp at them.

"Bella when will you learn?" Harris said with one last gleam in his eye he walked away. When he was gone I felt like crying but I didn't want to do it on the field. NO I refuse to cry. Esme released me and told everyone to go home. Damn it was already 2:55. I felt Rose and Alice come from behind me and they both put one arm around me for comfort, for stability, for strength. They lead me to my beloved red 1968 Dodge charger. Saying good bye to both of them I drove home keeping my fists clenched. Once home I decided to go out for a run. Running help me clear my mind and release all of my pent up energy. It was ether this or kick boxing. I was too uncoordinated for that and was afraid of accidently kicking my instructor in the balls. After my needed two mile jog, I headed for the shower. Smelling of strawberries and dove I made some tea (a way to take Charlie away from his beer and coffee) and spaghetti. I didn't bother to wait for Charlie so after I ate I immediately went up to my room and plopped onto my bed. Once my head hit the pillow a lonely tear leaked out and I was off into slumber.

**Alright chappy 2. Please tell me it didn't suck! If I'm still trying to make this as good as I had it in my devious mind. Comment comment comment! I want your opinions! Good or bad! I'm desperate!**

**Sorry it took long I have summer reading that includes blogging:P ew I know!**

**NOW PRESS THAT BUTTON!**


	3. Chapter 3

"**OMG" by Usher**

**BPOV**

The rest of the week passed in a bore. The only good thing was that Harris was nowhere to be seen from Tuesday to Thursday but when he came back today I noticed, during 2nd period, that he had a black eye and his arm was in a sling.

"Alice what happened to him? He looks awful." I asked her after 2nd period. I couldn't help the smugness that enveloped me. I'm only human.

"Hmm I don't know BUT I will ask Jessica she knows everything about everything. Well really _I _know everything about everything except this."

"I wonder what he did…" Rosalie said examining him from far away.

"Who knows? It probably happened because of that big mouth of his." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well the bell's about to ring, bye gals. See you fourth period Isabella!" Alice said waving.

Sighing I walked into Mr. Wakeman's AP Calculus class and sat next to Kailey, who was talking vigorously to Bree. I sat there while Mr. Wakeman droned on and on and on…

_BUUUZZZZZ._

I flinched. Who is texting me?

I looked around to make sure no one was looking and grabbed my phone from my pocket. Hiding it in my Calculus book I read the message.

**(Text Messages Passed by Alice to Bella)**

Alice: _u wouldnt b/lieve wat info I got!_

Bella: _wat?_

_Jess said that peps r sayin U did it!_

_THEIR SAYIN WAT!_

_I kno! Im confused too_

_I couldnt have done that. If I did I would've done worse!_

_Hold on…_

**Rest of the class later…**

I rushed to English wanting to get there and talk to Alice before the teacher comes in. As I got there I stopped dead in my tracks. There standing in front of my 4th period class was a tiny Alice clutching a scared Lucas. You got to love her persistent attitude.

"Alice, wah?" I said breathlessly.

"Tell her or you'll get it with my 4 inch stiletto." Alice said menacingly.

Lucas took an intake of breath with widen eyes, "Harris….uh… he got jumped on the way out from Aaron's house."

"Now tell her _who _did it." Venom was pouring into her words.

"I don't think that's a good idea. He'll have my head for this and I wouldn't be able to keep my spot on the team." Lucas was freaking out now. Alice took off one of her deadly stiletto and aimed it towards his crotch. He moved and blurts out, "EdwardMasen!" He then high tailed it away from our both equally shocked expressions.

"Holy sh—" my curse was cut off by Mr. Noel's glare.

"Ladies?" he said with a pointed look. We gave him a brilliant smile and headed inside right as the bell ranged. I was in a daze as I sat down and got out my pencil and notebook. Why did Masen beat the shiz out of Harris? I thought they were friends. Did Harris step out of line or what? Did Edward do that for me? I scratched that out. Masen wouldn't do that, he's not considerate just a pig faced boy. I felt something poke me. I looked down to see a white piece of paper. Quietly I opened the note to see "_**What is your opinion on this disaster? –Alice**_".

_**Hell if I know… Should I talk to him?**_

_**Uhh… no. I wanted today to be less stressful for us. Let's try not to get in any drama today alright?**_

_**Hey I can keep my word but I may not be able to keep my temper.**_

_**That's why I'M here:D**_

_**Oh shut up Mary.**_

I smiled knowing she hates her first name. After she read what I wrote she threw her pen at me. I turned around and gave her a 'what the hell' look. All she did was smile and stick her tongue out.

"Real mature," I whispered.

"Ms. Swan do you have something you want to share with the class?" Mr. Noel said smirking.

Well hot damn.

"Oh no Mr. Noel I was just giving Alice her pen back." I said innocently.

Mr. Noel's smirk morphed into a frown and went back to his previous lecture. I sighed in relief and thanked the Lord. Then I felt another piece of paper hit my arm. What's with the note passing today? I opened the white paper.

"**Soo is it true?" **Figures, its Jessica's handwriting.

"**No." **There straight to the point. Poke. Damn.

"**Everyone thinks otherwise.." **

"**Stop listening to what people tell you." **

"**Well if it wasn't you then who?"**

I decided not to reply knowing that if she knew she wouldn't believe me. Hell I heard Lucas say so and _I _don't even believe it. Jessica tried to get me to reply and get more dirt but I just ignored her, which I have to give myself props since it insanely difficult to ignore Jessica. The bell ranged signaling for lunch. Alice was already at the door waiting.

"Bella its lunch, your normally faster than _this._" Alice was right. When lunch came around I was darting to get in line to get the good food but after hearing who beat the shit out of Harris my stomach was threatening to jump out of my body. So excuse me for not being hungry. I shrugged my shoulders at her and walked down to the cafeteria. After waiting in the long line to just get an apple and juice, we walked to our normal table. Alice filled Rose in leaving Rose speechless. While they were talking I couldn't help but let my eyes travel towards Edward's table. It was filled with the baseball team, minus Ben whom is sitting with us. They were all laughing at Emmett's food sculpture except Jasper and Edward. Edward was sitting back in his chair with a smirk on his face listening to what Jasper was saying. As if feeling my eyes on him he looked up meeting my stare. Being Isabella Swan I blushed and looked away. I couldn't help blushing at the weight of his gaze rested on me and hated the fact that I blushed. Sometime in the future there better be something to stop blushing or… or heck I don't know what I'll do but it will be dramatic!

"Bella?"

Startled I looked up to two confused girls, "Yes?"

"What's with the blush?" Alice asked and smiled. I panicked. Ok just play dumb.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar! Bella you better tell or I'll jack your apple juice."

My eyes narrowed, "You wouldn't."

To prove her point she snatched the bottle before I couldn't even get to the bottle. Stupid pixie.

"Now tell." Hmm tell Alice I was blushing just because Edward freaking Masen looked at me and face her mocking or attack the little demon. I go for option two. I glanced up faking surprise and said, "Jasper?"

That made Alice turn around giving me the perfect chance to wrench the bottle away. One point for Bella!

"You're evil ya know?"

"Well I did learn from the best." I opened my beloved apple juice and took a big chug.

"Oh don't worry I'll get it out of you tonight." Alice said with a smile. Oh no, Lord have mercy on me!

The bell rang mocking me with it shrilling laughter. Fourth period, the class I have to share with Edward Masen. I walked into biology with Angela nervously. Instantly I looked at my table and saw Edward sitting there listening to his iPod looking bored. Shyly yet, for reasons unknown, boldly I walked towards the table seeming undisturbed by sitting next to this awful, confusing creature. He didn't even glance up as a sat down. That was basically our routine, ignore the other and no one gets hurt. Internally I was debating on whether ask him why? Why, why, why! I think I'm going crazy!

The curiosity was killing me so I bluntly asked, "Why did you beat the shit out of Harris?"

He jumped not expecting to hear my voice. I stared at him straight in the eye since there was no turning back now. Edward took out his ear phones and said, "I don't know what you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. Lucas said that you beat up Harris."

"What does it matter to you?" He's right. What does it matter to me? Yet I couldn't help that shred of hope that the jerk off might actually changed. Man what's been with me? Did Mike put crack in my drink? God I need to away from here.

"Never mind." I looked away with a light blush gracing itself on my face. I hate the fake that I still blush. When your 7 yeah blushing is adorable on my tiny body, but when your 17 people start thinking you have low self esteem. Well Alice thinks I do but I'm apparently getting better. It's not my fault what happened when I was 15…

"Ms. Swan will you please give me the answer?"

"Uh…" oh crappers.

"Subatomic particles." I heard Edward whisper.

"Sub— subatomic particles." Mrs. Cooper smiled and went on teaching. My heart was beating erratically at my close humiliation. I got out a post it note and wrote down a simple 'Thank You'. If he won't be civil why can't I? I slid the note to him and pretended to watch Mrs. Cooper teach.

The rest of the day passed by in a snap and now I'm heading home. Charlie wasn't home yet leaving me to face the quiet house. Ever since the divorce the house has been quiet. Renee and Charlie divorced back when I was 13. She ended up in Florida with her new husband Phil. Don't get me wrong I love Phil it's just the little kid inside me that wishes her parents stayed together like in the books. With Charlie getting home around 8 or 7:30 I normally staid over at the Cullen's until I was 15 then I got to stay by myself. Though I still go over there so I won't face the quiet house, but on days I enjoy it. Really I don't understand why I even go back to my house since Alice usually whisks me off back to her house to dress me up. After all these years I actually got use to her picking out my clothes and doing my makeup.

I unlocked the door and ran up to my room. If I wasn't ready by the time Alice gets here she'll make me wear something that's in her 'Bella hates but I SOO love' side of the closet. I dropped my school bag on my bed and grabbed another bag to put my over night clothes in. When I was done I looked at the clock to see it took me two minutes to collect clothes, toiletries, stuff my favorite blanket into my pillow, and my iPod. That should be a world record. Ok maybe not a world record but hey that was fast for me.

I collected my stuff and brought it down stairs with me. Grabbing pen and paper I wrote Charlie a note saying I'll be with Alice and there are leftovers in the fridge.

_HONK, HONK! HONK! HONKITY HONK, HONK!_

If she keeps honking at me I swear I'll shove that horn so far up her a—.

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!_

Sighing, I walked out the door with my stuff.

"Impatient much?" I yelled.

"We have a schedule here, you know that!" Rose nodded agreeing.

I grumbled a, "Whatever."

Once we got to Alice and Rose's gorgeous house we started primping up. More like them since I just wanted to go casual. Even though Alice and Rosalie play softball they are still girly girls. I'm caught between like I would rather wear jeans instead of a skirt yet I like to wear stylish shirts.

"Bella are you wearing that?" Alice said with a raised eyebrow, "You know I taught you better than that."

I looked down at my jeans and Forks police force t-shirt that Charlie gave me as a gift. I sighed and grabbed the black sweater from my bag that I know Alice likes. The sweater stopped half way to my butt hugging my hips, it is off shoulder, and had a heart shape collar that cute down a little too low for my liking. After seeing what shirt I was wearing Alice gave me ankle boots and demanded that I wear my dark gray skinny jeans that were professionally torn. I never really got why you bought torn jeans. Didn't you want your jeans non-torn? When I was done I got plopped onto a chair in front of her huge dresser so that Alice could put on eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. She let me leave my hair with its natural wavy, which I internally jumped for joy, and then I walked down stair and waited for the princesses to finish.

"Oh hello Bella didn't see you there." I looked up to see Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle is a major FILF (Father I'd Like to Fuck). He was young looking for a guy in his late 30's, white-blond hair, golden brown eyes, and probably 6'2.

"Hi Captain Fluffy." Carlisle beamed at that. Ever since I first met Carlisle I've called him Captain Fluffy. I really don't know why but I've always called him that. When I first called him that I blushed furiously and Carlisle laughed and then claimed that he loved the name so it just kind of stuck.

"What are you all dressed up for?"

"We're going to the see Toy Story 3 then I think we're going to go eat. I have no clue; you'll have to ask your daughters since I just get dragged around."

"Hi daddy!" Alice came prancing down the stairs in what I think is her $100 jeans, a wrinkled navy blue tube top with a navy blue bow that rests between her breasts, leather flip flops, and cute white jacket. Rosalie came down next looking stunning as usually in dark blue jean leggings, a blood red cami that stops above her hip bones showing some of her lower stomach, black heels, and a black button up shirt that's left unbutton.

"Hey girls." Carlisle raised an eyebrow at their outfits but Alice and Rose went up to him and kissed his cheek. Alice grabbed me and yelled a bye running to their cars before their dad made them change. We all jumped into Rose's carbon black Aston Martin V12 and speed off. Rosalie literally had to beg Captain Fluffy to get him to buy this. He finally gave in when she gave him the whole I'm a straight A student and the money that you give Alice to shop with could probably buy me the freaking car. I have to admit it's a sweet car but I still adore my Charger.

"Bella turn it up!" Alice said from the back seat when _Love the Way You Lie_ by Eminem came on. I decided to blare it.

We were singing along not really knowing the whole song and dancing in our seats.

"I love the way you lie!" we sang at the same time. Laughing we kept doing that for the remainder of the trip to Port Angeles.

"We're here!" Rosalie announced interrupting mine and Alice's conversation. I got out and stretched my legs and waited for them to get out.

"Hurry up and buy the tickets I have to pee!" Alice said jumping up and down.

"I told you to go before we left." I rolled my eyes.

"We _had_ to leave or dad would have made me change." She kept dancing.

We walked up to the ticket salesman and got 3 tickets. The nerdy boy kept flirting with us making us run to the concession stand. While Rose and I were in line Alice went to the bathroom. I got Hot Tamales, popcorn, and a large Root Beer for us to share.

"Dang what's taking Alice so long?" Rosalie asked.

"Maybe she fell in."

"Good one."

"Go check on her. I'll go in and save some seats." I walked away and headed into my theater. Being the unlucky person that I am I ended up bumping into something hard almost spilling my drink.

"I'm so sorry." Me and the person said at the same time. I looked up to see no other than Emmett.

"Damn." I mumbled. That's when I noticed the two boys flanking him. Why me?

"Hello Bella." Emmett grinned widely.

"Bye Bella." I said and walked around them.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" I felt Mike grab my arm, "When we are talking you need to listen."

"And if I don't give a shit?" I said glaring.

"Then you need to put those dick sucking lips of yours on that straw so you can stop talking and listen."

"Oh you want me to stop talking. Well it's a free country and I can do whatever the hell I want." I turned to walk away but he grabbed me again but left his vice grip on me. It was starting to hurt.

"I think it's time you learned a lesson Swan," he leaned closer speaking in my ear so that neither Emmett or Edward could her, "Women are meant to pleasure men so we'll just go to that in the supply closet. We'll start with putting that mouth of yours for something useful."

He's retarded if he thinks I'm going anywhere with him. I was about to elbow him in the gut and kick him in the balls but someone grabbed Newton and punched him. Edward. Edward just punched Mike. Ok what the fuck just happened?

**Sorry I haven't posted in a month. I had to do homework and then I get bugged my friends and found out one of my best friends moved without telling so I had a hectic month. Ok for the people who didn't like what Ang did at the end of the last chapter I have a reason. I would like to keep Angela the same. You know shy and sensitive. Well the next chapter will probably have some fights in it and more Edward and Bella. Imma try to post quicker so I can keep all of you wonderful people.**

**REVIEW please:) and then I'll magically send u some hot tamales and apple juice.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Misery by Maroon 5**

BPOV

I'm frozen. What do I do? As if answering my question Emmett pounced on Edward pulling him back. I glanced down at Mike and cringed. Mike looked as if some UFC fighter just beat his face in. His whole face was bloody and I'm pretty sure he had a broken nose.

"UUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" Mike moaned. Then he spit out a tooth and more blood. I smelt the blood now. My stomach churned and flipped.

"Don't you ever do _that_ again or I swear Mike it'll be a lot worse." Edward hissed.

No guy has ever stood up for me except Carlisle, Charlie, and other family friends. And now after all the years Edward has the nerve to stand up for me. What. The. Fuck. I'm pissed beyond pissed. What a hypocrite! He gives me hell and yet when he witnesses someone else giving me hell he immediately jumps in acting 'heroic'. Hell no.

Edward was calming down but was looking murderous at Mike. Emmett ended up having to push Edward to an empty hallway. Good more privacy to yell at him.

"How dare you." I said in a menacing voice. Both Edward and Emmett looked up in surprise.

"What?" Edward replied disbelievingly.

"You heard me. How dare you come to my offence whenever all you do is bag on me. So excuse me for being offended."

"At least you could have said thank you! I'm pretty sure he would have raped you if it wasn't for me!" I was rallying him up.

"Hello my father is a cop. He gave me enough self defense lessons to last me a lifetime. I didn't need your help! I'm perfectly capable to handle this crap on my own. Trust me when I say I've been through worst." And I have…

"From my point of view it didn't look like you were handling things." The tension was coming off in waves now.

"For your information I was about to damage Mike's ball sack from producing any kids but you butted in before I got the pleasure of doing so."

"Why must you have to do things yourself? Can't you let other people stand up for you?" We were in each others personal space and both had red faces.

"Why do you have to get on my business? YOU DON'T OWN ME!"

"Bella?" I heard a timid voice.

"_WHAT!_" I snapped and looked behind me, anger still controlling my face, and saw Alice there with Rosalie and Jasper. Alice looked on the verge of crying. I never snapped at her. _Never. _So I pretty much caught Alice off guard. My emotions went from furious beyond relief anger to worry in a split second.

"Oh Alice I'm so sorry." I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. People tell me that when I'm pissed I'm scary. Alice doesn't do scary, she does happy and sunshine that whole mambo jumbo. She was shaking in my arms and I soothed her like how a mother soothes a child. I was always that way. You know naturally born 30 and always wondering if I'll have a midlife crisis at 17.

"Don't ever do that to again, I already have to deal with Rose's PMS ass." She said and punches me on the arm. I looked up at Jasper to see he looked uncomfortable and then looked at the other two boys whom had the same reaction.

"Come on the movie should be starting by now." Alice snaked mine and Rosalie's arms through her own and we started walking towards the assigned theater. Lucky for us we find 3 available seats but that's when we realized that the other 3 empty seats belong to none other than the 3 king dicks. Yet fate wasn't done with being cruel to me and I ended up sitting next to Edward. Shoot me please.

"PST! Pass me the popcorn!" Rosalie whispered yelled, we were already half way through the movie. Lucky bitch was on the other side of Alice further away from the boys. I threw a handful of popcorn at her earning a glare.

"Whoops."

"You're going to pay for that Swan!"

"Sure I will." I smirked. She won't do anything in public.

The movie was about over when I felt Alice snatch the pop corn. I didn't think of anything not really just watching the heartwarming moment and the next thing I knew I was covered in popcorn. Rosalie was laughing. Oh woman I will get you! Gathering all the popcorn that she poured on me I shoved it into her lap grinning that now all the buttery goodness is on her. That's how it started us three throwing popcorn at each other not giving a care in the world about the people around us. Right as I was about to shove ice down Alice's shirt Edward interrupted.

"If I were you I would stop now." He whispered in my ear. His closeness bothered me and made me blush.

"And if I don't?"

"Then those security guards are going to kick you out." As he said it two security guards came in. Psychic much? We all stopped moving pretending that we are angels watching the end of the movie. Yeah right. After seeing nothing wrong the guards left.

"Seems like I saved you again," Edward smirked, "do I get a reward?"

Look who's cocky again! Instead of putting the ice cube down Alice's shirt I put it down Edward's.

"There you go hope you enjoyed it." He was jumping and fidgeting in his seat. It caused a round of laughter from the girls, even Emmett was laughing. Once he finally got it out the movie was over and me and the girls got up and made it outside before Edward, Emmett, and Jasper caught up with us.

"Bella I believe you just started a war." Emmett boomed.

"How so?" Alice asked.

"You prank one of us, you prank all of us. SOO we declare a prank war or are you to girly for that?" Emmett asked getting hyped up.

Rose spoke up, "Bring it, if YOU'RE man enough."

What have we done?

After we left we headed to Bella Italia. Alice always made fun of me with that saying I should own it since my name is in it.

"Hello my name is Miranda and I'll be your waitress this evening please follow me to your booth." Rosalie, Alice, and I exchanged glances at how the waitress was glaring at us. "I'll be back to get your orders," she said not holding back her annoyance. Miranda gave us a half sneer half smile thing and walked off.

"Well she's lovely." Alice said sarcastically while looking at her menu.

"I don't know about her but I know we are." A voice said behind us.

I looked up to see no other than the whore chore. Hey there's a new one!

"Can't we eat in peace?" Rosalie said not looking up from her menu. I watched the whore core sit down in the table right next to us.

Sighing I asked them, "Where is that waitress I would like to order my drink?"

"I can give you something to drink." Emmett started wiggling his eyebrows. Um one word EWWW! I faked gage causing my friends to giggle.

"Hey you know you want this." Emmett gestured to his body smiling.

"Oh boy I do."

Where did that come from? I turned around to see Miranda licking her lips and winking at the boys.

"Bella honey even though we're going out doesn't mean you should be jealous," Emmett said with a wink. That comment earned an eye roll from me and glares from Miranda and Edward.

"What do y'all want?" Miranda said rudely.

"I guess someone isn't getting a high tip," Rosalie said low enough for only Alice and me to hear. Then said loud enough, "I'd like root beer and fettuccini alfredo."

"Can I have a Dr. Pepper and pizza margherita?"

I didn't even know what I want so I just glanced down at my menu and picked the first thing I saw, "Hmm I'd like a tea and mushroom ravioli."

"Coming right up," Miranda said with distaste and winked at the boys then left.

10 minutes later she came back with a huge smile on her face as she put down our drinks and then walked away to attend the boys. I was about to drink my tea when I notice a piece of hair. Repulsed I put my fingers into the drink and pulled it out. My eyes widened and look up at Alice and Rosalie to find them about to take a sip their drink.

Horrified I practically yelled, "DON'T!"

Alice immediately put down her drink shocked but Rose was already taken a sip and spat it out right away. The root beer ended up on a shocked Edward.

"It tasted like someone put a dirty dishrag in here!" Rosalie started going through her purse looking for gum and was gagging. When she found it, she plopped it into her mouth and began to chew. I couldn't hold in my laughter any longer.

"Oh you think this is funny?" A pissed Rose questioned.

I nodded and pointed at Edward trying to stop laughing long enough to speak, "Look!"

They looked at Edward and busted out laughing, even Jasper was laughing. Edward grabbed his napkin and whipped his face.

"Real mature guys," Edward was glaring at all of us, which caused a new round of laughter.

"Alright Princess Edward I'll take care of it," Jasper said with a smirk and picked up my glass and walked away. That's when I noticed that Miranda was nowhere to be found.

5 minutes of making fun of Edward later, Jasper came back with a tall, brown haired man.

"Hello my name is Joe I'm the manager here and I am deeply sorry Miranda did this to you," Joe gestured to the drinks, "You'll be happy to know that I let her go. So to make sure you enjoy your time here your meal is on the house and I'll be your new waiter."

"Hi Joe!" we all said in union, laughter still evident in our voice making Joe beam at us.

"Well I'll be right back with some new drinks," Joe looked at Alice and winked making her blush. Once he was gone I did a fake gasp.

"Ali do you like him?" Rosalie was smirking noticing Alice's blush.

"He is cute, but oh I don't know!"

"Alice and Joe sitting in a tree K-I-S-S—"

"Rosalie Lillian Cullen if you keep singing I'll shout out that during thunder storms you still have to go to either mine or our parents room." Alice threatened. Rose closed her mouth while I laughed at their sisterly batter. Emmett had chosen that moment to push me towards the wall.

"SOOO since we helped you get that bitch out of the way are we included in on the free meal?" He asked putting his arm around me.

"Ok one scoot over your… crushing me and no," Emmett only moved an inch, "GET…..OFF!" I said in gasps then lifted my legs and successfully pushed him off. Thank you Esme and the maxing out in the weight room.

"Hey that wasn't very nice!" Emmett whined.

"Neither was your dick," Rosalie snide. Emmett got up and smirked.

"Yet you know you want it."

"When pigs fly."

"That can be arranged."

"Oh my god poor little pigs!" Alice said with wide eyes. Another ruled about Alice: never talk/ do animal abuse or she'll start crying then pimp slapping you while calling you horrible names.

"Emmett doesn't mean it, right," Jasper said rising his eyebrow.

Ali looked at Emmett with her teary eyes that immediately went fierce, "You're not going to hurt them right? If you do I swear to Bella's grave I'll have your balls for pitching practice!"

"N—no I won't hurt any."

"Good," She flashed a smile at Emmett's stutter and went back to being the happy little girl that she is.

Emmett just shook his head and sat back down at his table. Joe then decided to walk in with our food. My mushroom ravioli wasn't that bad, it was actually pretty good. The rest of our dinner consists of us laughing and talking about random stuff while ignoring the whore chore.

"Girls I'm not kidding! That guy in Kohl's seriously looked like Argus Flinch from Harry Potter! When we go shopping there I'll show you," Rose said laughing.

"Another reason for me to ditch shopping!" I said laughing.

Alice hit me playfully then said, "Do you think he'll even have the same kitty love?"

"Well I did see some orange hair and I doubt it's a woman's because it was an unusual color."

"UGH! I have to see him!" Alice said bouncing.

"I wonder if he'll give me his autograph."

"When he looks at you he'll do anything you want." I taunted.

"Hey, I'm not going _that _far," she poked me then.

"Oh hi Joe," Alice said with a seductive smile.

He flustered, "Well uh would you lovely ladies like dessert?"

"What do you think girls? Chocolate cake or what…" Rosalie said with a smirk at how Alice and I nodded our heads. I can't help it if I like chocolate.

8 minutes exactly Joe came out with our dessert and us girls digging in sharing that one piece. Alice and Rose started feeding each out and making goo goo eyes claiming that's how their parents always feed each other. Then, thinking I was feeling left out, they started feeding me making us crack up. Joe came back out with a check book saying all he need is our signatures and left.

"Oh looky here, Alice has an admirer." I said lifting up the paper with numbers. Alice immediately snatched the paper glaring at me.

"He's sweet; you both know how much I like sweet, sensitive guys."

"Then take Jasper he's as sensitive as you get," Edward said smirking. Hearing this Jasper's cheeks got a bit pink, if his cheerleader groupies were here to see that they would be throwing their panties at him in a heartbeat.

Alice rolled her eyes and got up, "Ready to go back to the house?"

"Yeah I'm bushed," Rosalie said while stretching exposing her stomach and knocking Emmett, the perv, speechless.

As we were walking out someone called, "Alice!" We turned to see a nervous looking Jasper.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you in private?"

Alice glanced at us and nodded her head. Me and Rosalie shared a confused glance and walked out of the restaurant to the car. I was about to open the door but Edward freaking Masen beat me to it.

"Here you go lovely Bella."

I rolled my eyes, "What finally found out how to be chivalrous towards to women instead of thinking you're a panacea for all women?"

All he did was smirk and grabbed my hand to kiss. His touch brought heat that spread throughout my body causing me to hold down a shudder. Damn my body.

"Does it impress you yet?"

"No," I said making my face blank. Edward let go of my hand so I could get in the car and closed the door.

"Let's go." Alice said from behind me. As we were heading out I couldn't help but look back at the figure that I always thought I hated.

**Sorry guys it's been crazy here! I mean school, remodeling the house, and making time for friends.**

**Well I was wondering if you guys want me to keep this story rated T or change it to M and put some sex scenes in. The reason I asked is because a fan sent me a private message asking so I want your opinion.**

**Oh and COMMENT! This **_**will**_** motivate me to write faster. And if you do review I'll send u a preview of next chapter:D that's all I can give ya right now so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**It'll make Edward happy:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**How You Remind Me by Nickelback**

**BPOV**

The weekend past too fast for my liking and I was suddenly in 2nd period Government being bored out of my mind by the blob of a teacher. During the lecture I couldn't help but glance at Harris. His arm was still in the blue and white sling, the swelling in his black eye has gone down, and his red hair was in all angles as if he hasn't brushed it in the morning. For a guy that got the shit beat out of him by Edward he looked good. Oh god Edward. Sometimes that boy really wants me to wring his neck or something because he's driving me closer to the asylum. Unfortunately the boy has been in my head all day and it's making me sick and crazy. Ugh they need to invent another medicine for me that can get rid of people from your mind… ok I really am freaking crazy.

I let out a sigh and stared at the clock. 20 more minutes shoot me now. Please put me out of my misery!

Then the most exciting thing that happened in this room in days happened, the door opened. Now that may not seem exciting but you try and take this class with a teacher who has his head up his butt 24 7.

A woman with blond hair popped her head in looking beyond nervous.

"Mr. Stiller can I have a moment of you time please," Mrs. Wright asked.

"As you can tell Mrs. Wright I am in the middle of teaching a class but apparently you don't care." Mr. Stiller glared at her.

Mrs. Wright shifted uncomfortable under his gaze, looked away, and said, "I'm sorry Mr. Stiller but I'm required to introduce you to a new student of ours."

"I suppose so since you've already disrupted my class, you might as well bring him in."

Mrs. Wright walked into the classroom holding the door open and whispered, "Come on in Mr. Black."

Black? As in Jacob Black? I shifted nervously in my hard seat and glanced at the door. The next moment a boy, no man walked in. He had cropped black hair, light caramel skin, and a very tall bulky body but not as bulky as Emmett.

"Well hello Mr. Black!" Mr. Stiller said excitedly noticing the big teenager that could hold all sorts of potential, "My name is Mr. Stiller."

"Hello Mr. Stiller my name's Jacob Black," Jacob replied in his low bass voice.

Oh Lord Jake has grown! The last time I saw him he was a scrawny boy with pimples all over his face and now he's actually hot. I looked around to see that the rest of the girls agreed and were now gazing at him with glazed eyes. I rolled my eyes at them and grabbed out my phone now that Mr. Stiller is distracted and started to text Alice.

**Bella to Alice:**

_Hey girly;)_

_Hey. Aren't you in Stillers?_

_Yep_

_How the hell are you txtin in that class?_

_There's a new student:)) so distraction!_

_OOOHHHH! I heard about him! Is he as cute as what people say he is?_

_Well about that… do you remember Jacob Black?_

_Nerd boy? Yeah what bout him?_

_New kid= Jacob Black_

_SHUT UP_

_I know_

_Are you going to talk to him?_

_Uh no. Remember he had that big ass crush on me back then. It would be so awkward_

_Puh-lease! Just talkin to you makes everything awkward… but I still love you:D_

I didn't text her back. After the whole restaurant dilemma with Alice and Jasper, Alice wouldn't tell me or Rosalie what he wanted to talk about. I respected her privacy but another part of me just wanted to shake the truth out of her. Rosalie on the other hand was hurt that her own sister would keep a secret from her, but I knew that eventually she'll tell us. I can be a patient woman.

I looked up at the clock and saw we had another 5 minutes left till next period. Ugh.

"Hey Bella." I jumped and my hand went to over my racing heart as I looked to my right. Sitting next to me was Jacob Black. Whenever I saw him I couldn't help but see him as that dweeby kid that always talk about cars and had a mouth full of braces.

"Lord, you scared me," I said scolding him.

"It's not my fault that you don't notice things."

"Hmmm…" I looked down at my phone willing it to vibrate or do something but I know it won't since I didn't reply back to Alice.

"So what have you been up to for the last couple years?" he asked trying to bring my attention back to him.

"Nothing much really. You know that not a lot happens in this little town of Forks."

"Well if you came down to the Rez every now and then you wouldn't be bored."

"I never said I was bored. Believe me when I say that my weekends are far from boring." I said thinking about my recent sleepovers with Alice and Rosalie and smiled.

He smiled wide but was cut off by the bell. Like a cat on fire, I sprang out of my chair and ran out the door. Bad simile I know. Though I wasn't as lucky as I thought for Jacob was walking right beside me keeping up with my fast pace with ease. Damn him and his long legs.

"So where are you headed? Maybe we have the same class." Oh there's that hopeful smile.

"I have Mr. Wakeman for AP Calc." I prayed to god that he doesn't have the same class. Then I started to wonder where the hell Alice and Rose were.

"Oh I have AP Chemistry with Mr. Owl?" his eyebrows came together confused at the name, "Who the hell has Owl as their last name?"

I laughed, "Apparently him, but you have to call him Coach Owl or he'll make you do 50 pushups even if you are new."

"What sport does he coach?"

"The baseball team." I said distastefully. He raised his eyebrow at my tone but didn't ask.

"Know anyone in that class?"

"Yeah one of my best friends, Rose, is in there but you may not what to talk to her."

"Why?"

"He basically hates her and he'll just hate you with the same passion if you're even nice to her. Plus she's not all that friendly with Forks High School boys."

"She's the small black haired girl right?"

"No she's the leggy blond."

"So why does he despise her so much?"

"She's on the softball team…" I took a shaky breath, "Well here's my room. I usually meet Rose here before I go to 4th period so I'll see you later." I waved at him and walked into the room. I noticed that Kailey wasn't here so that left me here alone with Bree. Bree and I weren't all that close, we always said hi and were pleasant with each other but you won't see us going to parties or giggling over boys together. I smiled at her then opened my binder and started today's focus. Everyone besides me and Bree were talking about their weekend and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the crap I heard.

"Me and Kyle went out last night and he let me hand feed him! Isn't that romantic?"

"Have you seen the new episode of _Keeping Up with the Kardashians_?"

"Uh no I was watching _Jersey Shore_."

"Dude can you give me last night's homework?"

"Oh shit do we have a test in here?"

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe she slept with your boyfriend! What a slut! What are you going to do with her?"

I scoffed at the last conversation I heard between Lauren and Skylar. Lauren turned around and glared at me then hissed, "What's your deal Isabella?"

"Oh nothing really just that I think it's wrong how you would rather punish just the so called slut instead of you dumbass boyfriend." Skylar and Lauren's eyes narrowed at the same time and it was actually kind of creepy.

"There's no way my dear Logan can cheat on _me_. He told me that she seduced him and forced herself on him. I know that my baby wouldn't hurt a woman even if she is just a common whore."

"I'm sorry Skylar but that boy has what people call a dick and there's no way that she got that thing inside her without his help. Unless he was drugged, drunk, or that chick is some huge, strong ass Amazon woman then you could have your field day with the girl."

"God you don't understand do you? But then what do you know since you haven't had a respectful boyfriend in what 3 years now?"

"Skylar, if I were you I wouldn't bring _that_ up again in front of me since you don't even know the whole story."

She scoffed, "I don't? Really, Isabella are you that stupid? I talked to Harris he told me the WHOLE thing about Edgar.

I stiffened at the name then I glared daggers at her when she didn't stop.

"You know how he would only date you for—"

The bitch didn't get a chance to finish her statement because I threw my heavy ass binder at her face. Usually I'm not a violent person but I _can _be. As my binder collided with her face she let out a piercing scream. Her scream sounded like the screeching of a train's brakes as it echoed throughout the room. Mr. Wakeman decided that he would make his presence known when Skylar's lungful scream ended.

"What in God's name is going on here!" he asked sternly glaring at Skylar. Her face was now red and it looked like tomorrow she would have a nasty bruise on her nose. Lauren and Skylar were now looking at me with a full on glare but that didn't faze me. No, I was more pissed off to let any other emotion in.

I crossed my arms and looked away knowing full well that they were going to tell Mr. Wakeman everything.

"Well …. Uh I just … banged my head against the desk's bar… whenever I was getting Isabella's binder." Skylar lied. My head snapped up and I looked at Skylar with disbelief all over my face. Then my eyes darted to Mr. Wakeman whom shook his head.

"Just keep it down girls before I send you off to the office." He glared at us then headed to his desk to start his lecture.

Lauren and Skylar both turned their heads towards me and smiled.

"You're going to pay for that Isabella." Skylar said trying to sound menacing.

I rolled my eyes and started biting my nails. Memories of Edgar started flooding into my mind making me wanting to punch something. I suppressed the memories by listening intently into Mr. Wakeman's lecture. Hanging onto every word he said. For once in my life I actually understood math. The shrilling ring of the bell stops Mr. Wakeman midsentence and everyone runs out of the class before he could assign homework.

I fast walked over to Rose's locker trying to get there as fast as I can, holding back the waves of shudders running through my body. After a couple of seconds of waiting and fighting off the panic attack, I finally spotted Rose and Jacob. Rosalie's arms were filled with all sorts of paperwork that looked like it could be at least 50 pounds or something like that. In other words it looked fucking heavy.

"Uh what's with the paper?"

"Bastard Owl is making me bring the processed trees to the front office. Hey are you ok?" Rose finally took me in with her electric blue eyes.

"Yeah I'll tell you later. Do you need help? I can open your locker for you."

"Nah Jacob has my backpack he can get it."

"Well ok." Jacob looked a little perplexed but walked closer to her locker and enters the combination. As he opened Rose's locker white foam squirted out covering the poor unexpected guy. The scene looked like it belonged in a Mean Girls movie.

"What the hell just squirted out of my fucking locker?"

"Is that… is that whip cream?" I ran my finger over Jake's face and smelled it then tentatively licked it. Yep defiantly whip cream thank god. I looked over at Rose to see her surveying her locker. Inside was some sort of expense looking cannon with whip cream hanging out of the hole. Whoever did this planned it out perfectly but they must not have known that this locker belongs to Rosalie this-bitch-is-fucking-crazy-when-pissed Cullen. If they did they so wouldn't have even dared touched this locker. I could practically hear Rose fuming while Jake tried to wipe off the dessert topping. A crowd of people began circling around us laughing but the only laugh that stood out was the booming laughter of Emmett McCarty. Rose became aware of her surroundings and shot everyone a 'if you don't shut the hell up I'll fucking drain your body from blood' glare. She then shoved the heavy ass papers into my arms and marched right up to Emmett.

"This was your fault wasn't it?" Rosalie had her hands clenched as she stood dangerously close to him.

"What is going on here! Break it up now! Everyone to class or you will all be in detention." Coach Owl shouted and pushed his way to the middle of the crowd daring anyone who would oppose him. I shifted the papers and grabbed Rose's arm and hauled her to the front office. I felt bad for leaving Jake but he's a big boy and all the coaches probably love him already so he'll be fine. Rosalie was thrashing her arm trying to get released from my vice grip.

"I swear McCarty you're going to pay! Slowly and painfully," Rose shouted behind her. I exhaled a breath of relief when we finally arrived at the front office door on the other side of the school. I was a little cautious about releasing a pissed Rosalie Cullen to the world. Trust me when I say you don't want that. Rosalie took in a deep breath and stopped struggling. She opened her eyes and the look of the devil was gone and replace with an annoyed look.

"It's ok Bella, I'm mellow now. You can let go."

Like the best friend that I am I say, "Alright, but if you bolt I will tackle you in a hear beat."

She smiles at my lame humor and grabs the papers. The bell rings telling us that we are now late to our next class. We both walked into the office and towards the awaiting Mrs. Cope. Mrs. Cope has been working here for about 40 years and knows everything about this school. She has taken a fondness towards me, Alice, and Rosalie saying we reminded her of her and her two friends whenever she went to school here. The last time we talked to her she told us this story on how she found a secret passage from the storage closet that led to the boy's locker room. It was shocking to say the least to hear about the passage. Then she told us how our school's layout was originally a prison. All I can say is that this woman knows too much for her own good.

We smiled at her and both said, "Hi Mrs. Cope."

Mrs. Cope brushed her short gray, red hair from her face and smiled, "Oh hey girls, it's been too long. How are y'all?"

"Same old, same old. Douche bag teachers, softball, prowling the streets on the weekend, and doing whatever to keep us sane," I said leaning against the desk.

"Yeah except a-hole McCarty tried to get whip cream all over me a couple minutes ago." Rosalie said and dropped the block of paper on the desk.

Mrs. Cope's eyes flashed with concern as she grabbed for the paper, "You ok Rose?"

"Yeah, thank god it didn't get on me though."

"Why do you think he did it?"

"Because he is Emmett-herpes-in-a-box- McCarty and he's rude and idiotic like that."

Mrs. Cope shook her head. "There has to be more than that. Maybe he has a crush on you?"

"EW! There is no way on God's green earth will I ever go out with that immature _boy_."

"Rosalie, I've been alive for more than 60 years. I think I would know whenever I boy is interested."

"Oh Mrs. Cope I just think you have it wrong about Emmett. He could just be getting back at us for what happened last weekend… Oh my god! He is," Rosalie twisted her body towards me, "Do you remember what he said whenever we left the movies?"

I thought back to that weekend but my memory failed me, so I shook my head.

"He said, 'You prank one of us, you prank all of us. SOO we declare a prank war,' man I forgot all about that! Now we have to strike back."

I searched my thoughts and then remembered on how I put ice down Edward's shirt. I stopped pondering over the situation whenever Rose spoke of getting them back.

"Rose you don't really expect for us to stoop down to _their_ level do you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Yes I do Bella. After all these years of listening to their bullshit we can finally get them back hard! I can practically taste the revenge."

"Oh! Can I help?" Mrs. Cope said excitedly and stops filing the papers.

"Mrs. Cope! You can't seriously agree with Rosalie do you!" I said appalled over the situation.

"I'm as serious as a heart attack. What are you planning Ms. Cullen?" Mrs. Cope said turning her attention back to Rose.

"Well…"

**Oh hell! Man I haven't updated in MONTHS! Are y'all ready to kill me or what? And after I promised on updating faster! Dang I'm horrible. Well at least I finished a chapter at 11:00 on a school night just for you guys.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging for some love over here! This Texas girl love to get loved BIG TIME!:)**

**Now click on that little green button so I can send you a sneak peak of the next chapter! Oh and all of you that are still hanging around for me to update I LOVE YOU! YOU ARE FREAKING AWESOME! If I could see you I would hug you then kiss you! **

**Oh and the poll for changing this story to M is still up for any of you who would like to vote.**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Better Days by the Goo Goo Dolls**

**BPOV**

I can't believe we're doing this. Not even 5 minutes after leaving Mrs. Cope with a note for our teachers, me and Rose had walked out of the front office to the parking lot.

"Rose if we get caught I'm running away and won't look back. Charlie will kill me if I get caught breaking into cars. I'm the police chief's daughter for goodness sakes! I have a reputation to uphold."

"Bella calm down! If you keep on yelling we _will_ get caught! Plus everyone knows that you're not as sweet and innocent as Charlie thinks." Rosalie whispered with a smirk.

I glared daggers at her and said, "Hurry up and work your magic on the whore core's cars so we get back to class. I'm missing Mr. Noel's class and knowing him if I come in an hour late he'll give me a shit load of unnecessary work to do."

Rose just rolled her eyes and opened the trunk of her car. Inside was a tool box Carlisle bought for her when she turned 8 and started showing an interest in cars, clothes, junk, and a car door opener that she took from Charlie. She picked up the heavy looking box and the door opener, slammed the trunk closed, and started walking towards Emmett McCarty's jeep. She tried the door first to see if it was unlocked and unsurprisingly the door was unlocked. I guess Forks needs to learn to lock their doors more often. Rosalie popped the hood and started working. I don't know what she did to his, Edward's, and Jasper's cars with her tools but as she closed Jasper's trucks hood Rosalie had a smug look on her face.

"There that should do it." She wiped her hands on a piece of cloth and walked back to her car.

"So are you going to tell me what you did exactly?"

"Let's just say when they turn on their cars they'll have one hell of a surprise."

I smiled and said, "Well I better see what happens, for it wouldn't be payback without having a front row seat to the drama."

"Trust me when I say that you won't be disappointed. Now why were you so upset when I arrived at the locker?"

Sighing I looked into the forest.

"Skylar knows about… Edgar," I shuddered at the name, "She just kept talking about what he did or what she heard he did."

At the mention of Edgar's name Rosalie stopped and her face went ash white then turned red with anger.

"That insensitive _bitch_! I'll punch her fake nose so hard there will be no hope for her to fix it!"

"I threw a book at her before anyone else could hear, but I probably only bruised her nose." I said with a slight smile.

"Hmph, well she deserves it. She has no right spreading your business around."

"Yeah…" I let the word hang there for a moment preparing for the onslaught of painful memories. But they are halted when arms encircled me.

"Come on Bella, I know you don't want to break down in the middle of the parking lot," Rose softly pulling me inside. "Do you want to skip class? We can sit in the car and talk."

I took a deep breath and said, "Nah I'm ok, I just need a minute."

She nodded and walked me to my English class.

When I walked into English, I could practically feel all of my classmate's eyes on me. Some even snickered and I then had no doubt everyone already heard about the incident with Rose's locker. But then why was I even surprised? I go to Forks High School that has probably less than 200 people in each class, who can't keep their mouths shut.

"Miss. Swan do you have a note or did you just now to grace us with your presence?" Mr. Noel said with narrow eyes.

"Sorry Mr. Noel, Mrs. Cope needed me to help her file paper that Mr. Owl gave her."

"For 45 minutes?" He said with suspicion.

"It was a lot of paper," I said with monotone and a shrug. I handed him the note and walked over to the desk in front of Alice who was eyeing me with curiosity and worry.

With an agitated noise Mr. Noel went off talking about ethos, logos, and pathos in the short story we're reading. I took out my binder and pulled the story out when I felt a piece of paper sliding down my torso. Knowing it was from Alice I opened the note.

**Where were you? What happened with Rose's locker? What happened with Jake? What's wrong?**

I could practically hear her questions bouncing around in her head.

**I was with Rose. But long story short Emmett pulled a prank on Rose but Jake got the butt end of it so for revenge Rose went outside and stated doing shit to their cars. Don't ask what 'cause I have no clue. And let's just say shit happened during 3rd making me upset. **

I glanced up at Mr. Noel to make sure he wasn't looking and threw the note make at her.

"Ooow!" Alice groaned. I turned around to see what her problem was and notice she was rubbing her eye. I mouthed a sorry and turned back around to pretend I was listening. But I couldn't stop thinking about that night almost 2 years ago.

"_Bella! Open the god damn door!" A voice boomed causing me to flinch. I opened the door warily seeing I had no choice but to open the door. "Took you long enough! Now where is my dinner?"_

_I led him over to the kitchen and fixed him a plate._

"_Ugh spaghetti again? Well I guess that's all you're good for."_

_I looked down ashamed I couldn't be good enough for him anymore. "I'm sorry Edgar."_

"_Whatever," he said harshly._

Knock, Knock.

"_Go answer the fucking door." He said glaring at me. I got up and opened the door surprised to see Alice._

"_What are you doing here?" I asked softly afraid of disturbing Edgar._

"_I need to talk to you." She said with determination._

"_I can't right now. I'm busy." I said quietly closing the door, but Alice wouldn't have it. She shoved the door open and entered the house._

"_Bella, we have to talk about your relationship with Edgar. Me and Rose are worried. We haven't seen you in a while except in class, and even then you won't talk to us or even look us in the eye! And… Bella what happened to your face?"_

"_Man Alice, you know how make a girl feel special," I said humorlessly._

"_Bells come to the light let me get a look of your face."_

_I stepped forward reluctantly into the light hearing the rain pound on the window._

"_Oh my god! Has Charlie seen this? Bella what the hell is happening here?" Alice asked, "Did _he _hit _you_?"_

_I looked down, ashamed of myself. Ashamed that I disappointed her, ashamed that I'm not good enough, ashamed that I can't overcome my weakness._

"_Hell no!" Alice yelled angrily and walked into the kitchen. Apparently she saw Edgar's car. _

_I ran after her and said, "Alice don't—"_

_But I was already too late. Edgar already saw her and I can tell he wasn't happy and when he wasn't happy everything goes black. I edged towards the corner of the kitchen which was the furthest part of the room from him._

"_You low life asshole! Who the FUCK do you think you are? Did you do this to her? What the _fuck_ happened?" Alice's face was now flushed with anger and hatred._

_Deviously and scarily, Edgar smiled and said, "I'll show you what happed."_

_In a movement so fast that neither Alice nor I noticed, Edgar swung his fist straight into Alice's face. Alice screamed and clutched her face dropping to the ground. _

"_Alice!" I lunged towards her but was halted by Edgar's voice._

"_If you move I'll make it even worse for her," he said harshly. My eyes widened and I looked at Alice who was curled up in a ball shielding her face, then I glanced at Edgar with hardened eyes._

"_You bastard!" I hissed putting as much venom into the words as I can. Edgar had no right to hit Alice, she didn't do anything wrong. I looked around and noticed that I was right next to the wooden box of knives. Boldly and quickly, I grabbed the butcher knife and aimed it at him._

"_Step away from her Edgar or so help me god I will stab you." I said with a slight shake in my voice._

_He had the nerve to smirk but then why wouldn't he? I had let him beat me for months and I was now standing up to him. No wonder he doesn't take me seriously. Then in the middle of the kitchen I had an epiphany; I didn't love him. This man, no this _monster_, has beaten and raped me and I let him. _

"_Edgar move." I said firmly and my gripped tightened. I inched towards him and surprisingly he moved back enough that I was now between him and Alice. _

"_There now what are you going to do? You don't scare me Bella. In my eyes all you are is a tight little pussy for me to fuck." I flinched at his harsh words but stood my ground._

"_Leave now and never come back."_

"_Or what? You're mine Isabella Swan and when you're mine I own you. You submit to me. You obey me. You yield to me. It's not the other way around darling and I guess I have to teach that to you the hard way."_

_He stalked over and I yelled another warning but he didn't listen._

"BELLA!"

I jumped and my eyes refocused to see Alice's face close to mine. Her eyes were shining with concern. Then I realized that the whole class was empty.

"Bella what just happened?" Alice asked softly and brought her hand to my face and that's when I noticed that I was crying. I shook my head clearing my mind from the memory.

"Uh I just had a flash back Alice, it's nothing." I said with sadness and guilt in my tone.

"Is this about he-who-must-not-be-named?" Alice asked.

I nodded my head and signed running my hand through my hair.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Later," I said squaring my shoulders and standing up, "Right now I have to finish the school day at least."

Reluctantly Alice nodded straightening up as well. Together we walked down to the cafeteria and waited in line. Having the emotional roller coaster at 4th period had caused me to lose my appetite so I just grabbed a coke and headed to our usual table. Rosalie was already there, again yelling at a little lost freshman. You would think after the first week of witnessing their classmates getting turned down one by one they would get the hint but I guess not.

"Damn Rose you're just shooting them down like flies," Alice said with a slight smile.

"The boys will get the hit sooner or later. Hopefully sooner because if I have to tell another fish that I will never go into the supply closet to do the dirty I _will _find a broom and shove it up his ass," Rose said glaring at the group of boys looking our way.

"So where's Jacob?" Alice asked looking around the cafeteria.

"Umm I think he's sitting with the baseball team assholes." Rosalie said motioning to the whore core's usual sitting place. I looked up and sure enough Jake was sitting with them, wearing a different shirt I may add.

Alice looked back to Rose, "So are you going to tell me what you did to the boy's cars?"

"You'll see!" Rose sang her devious smile back on.

Lunch passed by with me sipping my soda and Alice and Rose trying to lighten my mode and exchanging concerned expressions. The bell rang and I waved bye to the girls and headed to Bio. When I finally entered Biology I started thinking about other things that would keep my mind off of _that_ day. Like how Alice never actually told us what Jasper has told her, or that my mother hasn't called in a while, or that—

My thoughts were cut short with me falling to the floor. Instinctively my hands shot out in front of me to reduce my impact with my friend the floor, but thankfully it never came. At the last second I felt strong arms encircle me and pull me back up to my feet. Heart racing I glanced up at my savior by instead see Edward Masen. My bleak mood was changed to fury and something else. Something that made my stomach do flips. I ignored that feeling and held on to the anger.

I pushed away from Edward and looked behind me to see the item that caused me to trip. Instead I saw Lauren's disappointed and vengeful face.

"What the hell Lauren?" I said with clenched fists ignoring the fact that Edward was standing right behind me.

She looked at Edward and pouted, "Eddie, you weren't suppose to save her."

"What can I say Lauren, I couldn't let a damsel in distress fall into her doom." I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Asshole.

"Lauren if you have a problem with me don't express it by tripping me like a child, grow some balls and fight me if you want." I said glaring at her.

"Oh Bella I'm a lady and ladies don't fight. We leave that for our men to do for us."

"And I guess fucking everything with a dick between its legs also makes you a lady?" The classroom was filling up with students, all who stopped to listen to our conversation.

Lauren pursed her lips and was about to reply when Mrs. Cooper walks in. She notices us in the middle of the circle of student and lifts her eyebrows.

"Is there a problem here ladies?"

"No Mrs. Cooper," Lauren and I say together still glaring at each other.

"Good now please take your seats, we have a lab today," Mrs. Cooper smiled. The smile reminded me of someone but I couldn't place who.

I walked to my seat and dropped my bag next to the table waiting for the lab paper to get passed to me.

"Today's lab is over diffusion and osmosis. Once you get the lab you may begin." Mrs. Cooper then walked to her desk and turned on her laptop.

"So partner I guess you can do all the work and I'll just sit back and watch," Edward said with a smile and leaned back in his chair.

I rolled my eyes at his ignorance, "Uh I don't think so. If you want to pass this class so you can stay on that precious baseball team you better help me; otherwise, don't."

He frowned then stood up looking at the lab. We worked together in silence and surprisingly got done with the lab with 30 minutes to spare. To fill up the time I got out my book and started reading. My book was odd for a young adult series for it included werecats. Where the hell did _that _come from? I was at the part where my character was getting dragged back to her home in Texas by her ex after a stray attack when my book was pulled out of my grasp.

"What the hell?"

"Are you just going to ignore me?" Edward asked dangling the book far from my grasp.

"I'm not ignoring you, I _was _reading but I got rudely interrupted." I reached for my book but only grabbed air. Oh how I curse my shortness sometimes.

"Uh huh well are you ever going to say thank you?"

"Why do I need to thank you?" I asked harshly looking into his piercing green eyes. His eyes were so beautiful but of course they have to be attached to such an annoying guy.

"You know the whole almost falling to the ground."

"I didn't ask for you to catch me." I tried grabbing the book again but again caught air. I huffed and crossed my arms. "Can I have my book back?"

"Not till you say thank you." His eyes were shining brightly with amusement.

"Never." Like a cobra my arm shot out across his body and grabbed the book. I rejoiced inwardly but was halted when I couldn't pull the damn thing to me. Man does he have a grip!

I pulled my whole weight into bringing the book to me but Edward tugged back causing me to fall over into him. My whole body pressed deliciously into his. I could feel every hard plane on his body and when I looked into his eyes I could see they had darkened. My face was so close to his that I could see little dots of freckles across his nose. My head was tilted back and his was forward. Our lips inches apart.

Then my mind caught up with where my body was at, who it was pressed against, and what I was about to do. I blinked a couple times and pulled the book forcefully away from him. I took a couple of steps away from him and then the bell rang. I turned and grabbed my bag and ran out of there. As I was walking to my next class I couldn't stop thinking that I almost kissed Edward Masen.

**Well holy hell! It's been what? Two years since I last updated? Man I'm horrible! And I've probably lost every single one of my readers!:( Guys I'm sorry it took me this long to update and I have NO excuse for that but hey at least you know what Edgar has done to Bella… well kinda;)**

**I promise, PROMISE to update this bitch as soon as possible! So please bear with me.**

**I love you guy! And I was wondering if anyone could guess if they know what book Bella is reading:)**

**-Giselle2013**


End file.
